The Special Relationship is Over
by rev lady mal
Summary: Hell has frozen over, England has to break the bad news to America that he no longer wants to be in the special relationship.


England sighed as he listened to the frantic voice on the other end of his mobile, "Look … don't get all emotional, this is not the time to get emotional. I just … I need to see other people."

The familiar and usually energetic voice on the other end sounded angry and strained. "Oh, could you be any more cliché? Is this because your boss doesn't like my boss? Is that it?"

"No no no …" England exclaimed, exasperated. "There are other reasons. Look, we had a good run … but things change, we've both changed over the years, you have to admit that." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Over the telephone is not the best way to do this … I wanted to talk to you in person."

"Well it's a little late for that!" I had to read about this on the Internet! France sent me an email with a link to the news article! This is just great England … just great!" England couldn't help but hear the hurt in the younger nation's voice. He had dreaded this day … and now it was finally here.

England sat back and looked up at the ceiling, watching the shadows move across it. In recent years his reputation had taken a beating being so close to America, to the point that terms like "subservient poodle" and even worse had made it to his ears. His reputation in the world was shot due to his close association with America in recent years, and much to his utter shock and embarrassment, his reputation as a leading world power had taken a beating. Others believed he was America's "yes" man … and even worse.

When he spoke again, his voice was calm, but firm. " America, listen to me. You and I will always be close, nothing will change that." England stopped to stay calm while the other nation began shouting again. He waited until America stopped to catch his breath, counted to ten, then launched back in. "The fact is over time my interests and goals have changed … yes … yes they have America, they have … no, I don't always see everything exactly the way you do … what? I've had a difference of opinion about lots of things. You just never bothered to listen."

"Never bothered to listen?" America's voice kept getting higher pitched with each word he shouted. "How can you say that? We've always had the same interests!"

England pulled the phone away from his ear. When it got quiet he put it back up to his ear. "I have to take care of my interests first America … look, you have to get used to me saying … no, alright? I have to be able to say no."

"You say no to me all the time! If I had a dollar for every time you've said no to me … I wouldn't be having an economic crisis right now!"

America's voice was cracking up; England knew he had to end the call soon. "You're having an economic crisis because you let your banks lend out money they didn't have and then hid the debt when the bills came due. 8 years of war takes it toll too you know."

"That's what this is about it isn't it … money?"

England silently groaned. "It's not just about money America; we're moving in different directions. I need the freedom to develop relationships that quite frankly, being tied to you makes accomplishing difficult." He stood up and walked over to the window. "I need to be able to see other people. It may sound cliché but it's the way it is. It's completely for my own benefit considering the pragmatic approach your boss has had with my government lately. Our relationship will always be … unique." He heard the strangled cry, then the click from America breaking the connection and let his head drop. "Bloody hell, why did Churchill ever have to say that in the first place!"

"I'm sure 'e 'ad his reasons Angleterre." France replied, smirking at the email Germany had just sent him of a prancing poodle with a British flag on the side of it. "So what is your relationship with America now, open?"

England turned away from the window and gave France a look. "How about friends with benefits?"

France raised an eyebrow, "I thought that was the relationship America had with Australia."

England closed his phone and slipped it back into the breast pocket of his blazer. "In all honesty, with America it's always been whatever he can get."

France let out a laugh. "Is that just a hint of bitterness I detect?"

"Maybe." England replied. "But 60 years is long enough. I've never been one for long relationships. Thanks for sending the email for me by the way."

"My pleasure."

England looked up when the clock in the hallway struck four o' clock. "Ah tea, care to join me?"

"Tea, at a time like this?" France laughed. "For this occasion, the only thing that will do is Champagne!" He smiled at England as he poured them each a glass.

* * *

Author's Note: A quick fic based on the BBC news article that England no longer considers itself in the "special relationship" with America.

./2/hi/uk_


End file.
